


If You Really Want

by Chuffed_About_Bepis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, i love rose and pearl so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuffed_About_Bepis/pseuds/Chuffed_About_Bepis
Summary: Humans aren't the only ones with souls, and sometimes those souls come back just for a moment with their loved ones.This is my first work, please give constructive criticisms and tell me what you think of it!





	If You Really Want

Pearl was going to try to sleep again. She just had to close her eyes and let it happen. Seconds, then minutes, and almost half an hour had passed before she realized she wasn't getting to sleep any time soon. As she opened her eyes she saw a familiar silhouette in front of her that disappeared before her eyes were able to focus, causing her to look around her room.

"Amethyst, she queried, did you steal the hair curler and stumble into my room at 3 AM again?"

She looked around the entire room but still found no signs of anything, not Amethyst, not Garnet, not even a mouse or the _ghost of her long dead girlfri-  
_ Oops. I spoke too soon. Pearl shrieked at the apparition, at first not realizing that it was a ghost due to her shock.

"OH MY STARS!" she screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? IS STEVEN OKAY!?"

"Steven is fine, I'm just a ghost," she explained. "I'm sorry I frightened you, it's just been a while since I've been in here and all and I wanted to look around."

Pearl calmed down a little and started to cry looking at Rose's ghost standing in front of her. "I-I'm sorry, you looked so alive and well, and," She tried to explain before stopping and speaking again. "You haven't changed a bit. Have you seen the others yet? I know they would all love to see you again, Rose."

"I came to see you first because you meant the most to me." She kissed Pearl on her forehead, her translucent and ectoplasmic lips still as plump and lovely as they were in life. Pearl could not believe what was happening right then. She was almost certain that she did, in fact, manage to fall asleep at this point, and she intended to just enjoy her dream while she could. She grabbed Rose as hard as she could and held herself against her, feeling Rose's arms wrapping around her. They stayed like this for a minute before she spoke again. "I have so many questions about this, Rose." "I think I have the answers for you." They lied on the floor holding one another and Pearl asked questions for hours, with Rose telling her what she knew relating to the question, and a couple fun facts about Earth creatures as well. After Pearl ran out of questions, they lied there quietly long enough for Pearl to fall asleep, and Rose just smiled.


End file.
